


Milky Way

by Savorysavery



Category: Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Milky Way

**Summary:** I wish on stars for you as I count them in the night sky.

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated:** T

 **Warnings:** Romance, Angst, Kissing, Poly/Triad

 

Prompt taken from **Dreamwidth’s Yuri Challenge List** using the prompt “Three Wishes”.

* * *

 

 

The Milky Way illuminated the hill where Hazumu lay, eyes wide open, counting the glittering stars in the brilliant night sky.

 

She had so much to say, so many feelings for both Yasuna and Tomari, that she feared they’d bubble up past her lips, like an uncontrollable wave of bile.

 

“So, do you know what you’re going to use your wish on?” Tomari said, breaking the pensive silence.

 

Yasuna shifted, the grass beneath the blanket they all shared rustling. She propped her chin up on a hand, eyes brilliant in the bright moonlight. “I think I may. Do you, Hazumu?” A thick lock of brown hair tumbled down her cheek, tickling her chin.

 

Hazumu nodded, exhaling slowly as she adjusted, reclining on her elbows. “I… I don’t know still. I mean… I’ve already gotten a second chance at life so…” Hazumu’s words trailed off and she shrugged, drumming her fingers on the ground.

 

“Well, I’m going to wish for something real great,” Tomari said. “Like money or… Well, something like that. Maybe to leave this town.”

 

Yasuna chuckled. “That’s exactly like you, Tomari,” she said. Her voice trailed off, taking a more serious pitch. “I think I’ll wish to see men. It… It would be nice to see my father.” Hazumu reached for her hand, and Yasuna offered it, squeezing as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Wow, that’s far better than money,” Tomari said, at a loss for anything better to say. Yasuna nodded, sniffling through her tears.

 

Hazumu returned to silence, unable to think much else than hopeless, hapless sweet nothings. “I… I don’t know if I really even want a wish, you know? I mean… I have everything I need.” Hazumu meant it, truly did, in her heart.

 

Tomari shifted, clumsily climbing on top of Hazumu. She pressed her lips to the girl, hand reaching for Yasuna’s, taking both of the girls into a gentle grip. Hazumu responded slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed softly. Tomari’s soft sniffles joined, and soon the girls found themselves wrapped up in a tangle of groping hands and kiss-bruised lips, thirsty stares and dry throats.

 

“I don’t want anything, either,” Tomari said, voice soft. “I just want you two. That’s it.”

 

Yasuna nodded. “Although I want to see my father, I… I’m just thankful I can hear him. I just want you two.”

 

Hazumu nodded, nuzzling her cheek against both girls, exhaling, breath drifting upwards to join the stars.

 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Hazumu would take her fate into her hands.  She didn’t want those wishes.

 

She only needed her lovers, her partners. They would make their own happiness, wishes be damned.

 

That was enough of a wish come true for her to last in


End file.
